North Koreaball
North Koreaball |nativename = 조선민주주의인민공화국공 |image = NorthKoreaBallMad.png |onlypredecessor = Provisional People's Committee for North Koreaball|predicon = South Korea |reality = Not reallyDemocratic Not really the People's Not at all a Republic of Korea |government = Juche one-party totalitarian state |friends = Chinaball (sometimes) Cubaball Russiaball (sometimes) Iranball Palestineball Pakistanball |enemies = USAball Fake Korea Saudi Arabiaball Japanball Israelcube Bulgariaball |likes = Nukes, Glorious Leader, military, concentration camps, unicorns, communism, propaganda, setting american flags on fire, Stalin, Satan |hates = Capitalism, Western World, outsiders, people eating food |language = Korean |religion = Jucheball Atheism Protestant (was of main Religion of founder) Buddhism Islam Orthodoxy |intospace = Yes! (North Korea proudly planned to bring the moon to his country) |founded = 1948 |capital = Pyongyangball |personality = Isolated |bork = Nuke nuke|successor = |predecessor = |type =Psycopath |food = No Kimchi and Healthy Fast Food|status = Celebrating U-17 Women's World Cup win (JAPAN IS PIG)|notes = }} North Koreaball, '''or '''Damn Pigs Rodong Kingdom Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball (not democratic,not the people's republic isn't even [[Communistball|communist]], not (all of) Korea), is a controversial Juche East Asian country in Korean peninsula. It has few money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader and "democracy". Beside it claims to have nukes, it's technologically back and, if it wasn't for its internal propaganda, it'd probably auto-collapse for its dictatorship regime. North Koreaball has no relationship with its southern neighbour since they both claim to be the only Korea, not recognizing each other. Japanball also dosen't recongnize him. He claims he can into nuke, but he can't into nuke. Actually he can, but after that, he is of punished by UNball. History Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. In 1948, North Koreaball made their government. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. After war, North Korea made their own flag with Soviet Unionball gaved. One funny thing is Kim-il-sung(Kim-jong-un's grandfather) liked Korea flag(South Korea flag). Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is practically below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies. Now he has been testiing nukes like crazy. Realationships Friends North Korea does not have any friends, but he does have two occasional friends. Chinaball(Sometimes)-Thanks for supporting me during korean war.But now you are hating me. Russiaball(Sometimes)-Thanks for also supporting me but you also hate me now. Chinaball(Sometimes)-What! You traitor! Give me more nukes or I will nuke you Russiaball(Sometimes)-Another traitor!Give me nukes! South Koreaball-Worst enemy!I AM REAL KOREA YOU ARE FAKE!I WILL NUKE YOU CAPITALIST PIG!REMOVE K-POP! USAball-CAPITALIST PIG YOU WILL FALL TO GLORIOUS KIM JONG UN 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE Japanball-Capitalist Pig!REMOVE ANIME! es:Corea del Norteball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communism Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Poor Category:Mongoloid Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Socialist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Pizza Removers Category:Taco Removers Category:Axis Category:Best Korea Category:Outposts of Tyranny Category:Axis of Evil Category:Fucking insane Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lovers Category:True Korea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Jihad